


Moonlight

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [26]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hanni and Will lurv each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's Hannibal advent<br/>Hannibal fall unconscious and nearly drowns after the fall<br/>Will brings him back by telling him everything he was afraid to say</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.
> 
> Before we start there is a disclaimer. this fic was heavily inspired by a song called Your Eyes from a musical called Rent. so much so that quite a lot of Will’s dialogue comes from that song, i in no way take credit for much of Will says, at all. now with that out of the way please enjoy today’s fic.

When Will had told Bedelia that he didn’t plan on Hannibal getting caught again, he had meant it. It was an off chance that he was able to reach Chiyo, even more of a gamble that he was able to convince her to help him, to wait for his signal on his boat out at sea and to come pick them up from the beach close to Hannibal hide out. At least that’s what he had meant, but when Hannibal had shown him the cliff his plans had changed, what better way to get jack and the FBI off of their backs but to make them think they were dead, besides Chiyo would see them go over the edge if she was in position at the right time. Without even knowing of his plan Hannibal had gone along with it easy enough, Will didn’t know if it was pure exhaustion from the fight or if Hannibal trusted him but he didn’t resist when he started to push them off the edge.

 That’s what he had planned, what he hadn’t planned on was how insistent the waves were to push them up against the wall of the cliff, he hadn’t planned on Hannibal using his body to shield him from being tossed against the rocks, he hadn’t planned on Hannibal smashing his head against said rock and falling unconscious. Slipping beneath the water Hannibal sunk like a stone to the bottom, it took Will war too long to reach him and far longer to bring him to the surface, gasping for air and trying to keep them afloat with his bad arm. He breathed a soft sigh of relief when he saw Chiyo and his boat head towards them, but it caught in his throat as icy fear when he realized Hannibal want breathing. He reached out for the rungs of the ladder to the deck as Chiyo reached out to take Hannibal from him, with the last of his strength he pushed Hannibal's dead weight onto the deck as Chiyo pulled. When Hannibal flopped to the floor of the boat and Will leaning over him did Chiyo speak, or rather she slapped him across the face and then spoke.

“What were you thinking!”

Will watched as she pushed him out of the way and began chest compressions and forcing air into his lungs. “I really wasn’t, I just wanted to get us away.”

Minuets ticked by as she continued but Hannibal showed no signed of taking a breath or coming to, with each moment that passed will felt his heart clench in his chest. Finally she leaned back on her heals, face turned to the night sky.

“It’s-it’s not working, he’s not. He’s d—”

Will shook his head and moved to Hannibal's other side, “No, you're wrong. He’s fought all this time; he just can’t give up now!”

Will linked hid hand and pushed against Hannibal's chest again and again, pleading Wil Hannibal under his breath. Chiyo reached out and took his Wrists in her hands stopping his actions.

“Will you can’t. It won’t work.”

He flung her away from him causing her to fall back against the wall of the boat; he straddled Hannibal's hips and began the compressions again. Speaking to him all the things he had wanted to say for so long, but never dared to allow himself to say.

“Come on Hannibal, come back to me. Do you remember three years ago when we said our goodbyes, I said I wouldn’t think about you, I lied, I barely thought of anything else. I remember your eyes the most, from that night I can’t get them out of my mind and I find that wherever I go I can’t hide from your eyes.”

Will paused and leaned over to share his breath with Hannibal before continuing, his compressions so harsh and persistent the made Hannibal's body move slightly with them. He spoke again a desperate tone bleeding into his voice.  

“Your eyes took me by surprise the night you came into my life when Jack introduced us, I guess we have him to thank after all of this is done. God Hannibal every time and everywhere there’s moonlight I see your eyes. Come on, keep fighting for me. All those years ago in Florence, I should’ve joined you right then and there in the art gallery, should have let you show me Florence. How’d I let you slip away from me again when you surrendered to Jack, now I'd die for one more day cause there's something I should've have told you.”

He stopped and took Hannibal's face in his hands, pressing his forehead to Hannibal's.

“There's something I should have told you, when I looked into your eyes. Before I gave you up for three damn years, God why does distance make us wise? There is a song here in my palace, it’s been there for so long and I wanted to share it with you. But I only realized now that you were the song in my head all this time, so hauntingly beautiful. So you need to wake up because before this song dies, I should— no I need to tell you. That all this time, even when I thought I hated you, I have always loved you. You can see it in my eyes, so please Hannibal, please open your eyes.”

Tears he hadn’t realized he was crying fell upon Hannibal's cheeks; he sobbed and pressed his lips to Hannibal's cheek. Distantly he heard Chiyo gasp; he leaned back and watched in astonishment as Hannibal's eyes moved back and forth under his eyelids, eyelashes flickering with each movement. He watched as Hannibal's throat worked to push water out and pull in air, belatedly Will realized he needed to move. Scrambling off of him Will knelt by Hannibal's side and pulled him into a sitting position, rubbing roughly at his back to help bring the water up. He laughed happily as Hannibal finally vomited up water and began coughing, the sound of Hannibal pulling a deep breath into his lungs he could’ve sworn was the most beautiful sound in the world at that moment.

Will spared a glance at Chiyo, to find she too had tears on her cheeks and a look of disbelief consumed her face, he was sure both of them were feeling some of the same things right then. When Hannibal got his breathing under some semblance of control he turned to look at Will, a look of pure adoration in his eyes.

“Did you mean that Will. Did you mean what you said?”

“You shouldn’t speak, Hannibal. Not yet, until we can make sure you're okay.”

Hannibal shook his head, “Tell me Will, please.”

Will smiled shyly, “How much of that did you hear?”

“Every word. It was that which made me come back to you.”

“I meant every word of it, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it.”

Hannibal shook his head again tears fell down his cheeks, “No, don’t apologize. Remarkable boy, I love you so.”

Will nuzzled his nose to Hannibal's, “I love you too Hannibal, I really do.”  

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
